brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Mt. Cragonos
}} Mt. Cragonos, also known as the Cragonos Mountains, is a huge mountain range that stretches across northern Roria. It is divided into western and eastern sections such that both sections do not directly connect. Western Section Western Cragonos Mountains, consisting of the following 5 parts, separate Routes 10 and 11. A Sky Train is built to bypass this section in order to reach Anthian City much more conveniently. Cragonos Mines The interior of western Mt. Cragonos is a large mine that doubles as a training ground. Many Rock-type Pokémon live here as well. There are also a lot of dead-end pathways, and with the mine no longer operational, the rail tracks near those dead ends are mostly broken. The deepest part is filled with water and is accessible by using HM3 Surf, which is obtained later in the story. Cragonos Cliffs This is the western mountainside of Mt. Cragonos, separating Cragonos Mines into upper and lower sections. Although it is very steep and narrow, it is still barely wide enough for a Pokémon Centre to be constructed there, thus turning this area into a checkpoint for players to heal their Pokémon and restock on healing items. Cragonos Peak This section of the mountain is the summit of Mt. Cragonos. It is located so high such that it is above the clouds. The airship towards Anthian City docks here and the Sky Train has a station here for changing to the airship. An Entei statue can be found here. Cragonos Sanctuary Only accessible after acquiring HM8 Rock Climb from Gym Leader Fissy, it is a sanctuary where the 3 Legendary Beasts reside. When the player visits the temple, the 3 Beasts suddenly roar and rush down the mountains, indicating that something disastrous may happen to Roria shortly... Cragonos Spring Accessible only after the player obtains both HM8 Rock Climb and HM3 Surf, it is a rocky ravine with a glowing body of water at its pit. The player can surf through the spring and encounter Lapras in the water every Monday. Eastern Section Eastern Cragonos Mountains are caverns with many routes and 2 major cities built either inside, or on top of the mountain range. This section is much larger on the map, and also higher in altitude between Routes 15 and 16, with Frostveil City being the highest point of the whole region. Route 13 This cavern route is the northern end of Mt. Cragonos. Even though the sunlight never reaches this place, grass and mushrooms still grow, with an abundant amount of minerals causing them to shine. Chamber of the Jewel A secret chamber on Route 13, it requires HM8 Rock Climb and 4 forms of Unown to open. Mythical Pokémon Diancie is said to be attracted by the crystals and rests here to secure them. Has a similar geography to Route 13. Fluoruma City Home to the sixth Gym in players' journey, it is a city completely built inside a cavern. The power supply is drawn from the crystals around. Despite being built inside the cave, a hole on top allows flying. Similar to Route 13, plants grow even with a severe lack of sunlight. Route 14 Another cavern route in Roria, it houses the ruins of an old city destroyed by a crystal beast, which was dormant for a long time since the destruction but has reawakened recently and attacked some miners. A long lost old friend waits for the player here... Titans' Throng "The Titan" which stopped the Crystal Beast rests here. It wakes up to the presence of "The 3 Protectors", but will it fight the player right there? Route 15 A snowy, rugged and rapidly ascending route on top of eastern Mt. Cragonos Range. A frozen lake is there for players to fish. Dendrite Chamber One of the 3 hidden Protectors' Chambers. Camouflaged by a cave wall, it requires completing certain puzzles to unlock. Frostveil City The real summit of Mt. Cragonos. It is the highest point of Roria, even higher than the flying Anthian City. It houses the seventh Gym for players to fight, but surprisingly, its specialized type does not match with the snowy weather and icy theme around the area. Ironically, despite being higher than Cragonos Peak, it is always snowy and is not situated above the clouds. Frostveil Catacombs Secrets and puzzles lurk under the highest city in the world. Solving all the puzzles inside will unlock the Protectors' Chambers. With ancient symbols and many secrets hidden in this deep dark basement, what could this mean...? Route 16 A descending route on the eastern mountainside of Mt. Cragonos, it is a place where many hoverboarders enjoy sliding down the mountains. It begins as a snowy downhill slope but becomes temperate at the bottom. Items Western Section Eastern Section Trivia *Mt. Cragonos could have originated from Crag, which in rock climbing refers to a cliff or group of cliffs, and Ōno Station, a railway station in Japan which closed down due to the infamous nuclear disaster. C